Harry Potter O Ultimo Merliniano
by ShadowSama00
Summary: Repentinamente Harry se vê sozinho e abandonado logo por aqueles que juraram estar sempre ao seu lado, um aliado inesperado se apresenta, decisões dificeis e perdas dolorosas acercam o caminho que leva ao fim. A queda da serpente, por um tempo, a paz trara, mas uma nova profecia um antigo mal anunciara e o ultimo Herdeiro, seu destino concluirá quando a ultima batalha findar.
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 - Discussões e Divisão.

O sol já havia se posto há algum tempo fazendo com que a paisagem da floresta se tornasse ainda mais sombria, sem muitas opções o moreno resolveu parar e armar rapidamente a barraca conjurando logo em seguido um escudo de ocultação no local, sabia que teria que ser cuidados especialmente agora que estava só. Sem muitas dificuldades conseguiu juntar um pequeno amontoado de gravetos e fazer uma fogueira ficando próximo a ela para se aquecer, o vento gélido da noite parecia esfriar ainda mais a cada segundo enquanto ele se forçava a comer alguma coisa apesar de não sentir fome alguma.

O silencio da noite era sufocante, o único ruído audível ali era apenas o som de alguns animais noturnos ou do crepitar do fogo baixo, os opacos olhos verdes estavam focados nas chamas as remexendo com um graveto e inconscientemente com a outra mão brincava distraidamente com o amuleto que ainda não tinha como destruir, mas tinha que fazê-lo depressa, tinha que colocar um fim nisso tudo já estava farto de tudo aquilo.

Incontrolavelmente seus pensamentos se voltaram para dias atrás, quase duas semanas mais precisamente, quando a ultima coisas que ele esperava aconteceu.

Flashback On.

O silencio havia retornado, mas o clima estava mais denso e pesado do que nunca, os olhos verdes brilhavam furiosamente encarando os castanhos que brilhavam num tom similar sustentando o olhar.

-Eu estou farto de tudo isso, nós nem ao menos sabemos pra onde estamos indo, apenas ficamos andando em círculos como idiotas seguindo você, pra mim chega. - Exclamou Ron.

-Ao que me lembre que não obriguei ninguém a vir comigo, foi você quem veio com aquela conversa de "somos seus amigos, não vamos deixar você fazer tudo sozinho" não foi? - Questionou o moreno de volta começando a elevar a voz também.

-Parem vocês dois, não estão vendo que isso não vai a lugar nenhum? - Disse Hermione tentando inutilmente intervir e fazê-los ver a razão, mas fora prontamente ignorada por ambos.

-Por que eu achei que havia um plano ou qualquer coisa assim, não que ficaríamos o tempo todo as escuras sem sabermos qual o próximo passo além de termos que nos preocupar com os comensais da morte atrás de nós é claro. - Falou também já erguendo o tom e deixando a mochila em seu ombro cair enquanto cerrava os punhos. - Afinal você é o eleito não é? Aquele que vai derrotar o Lorde das Trevas e nos salvar? Me desculpe se esperava mais de você. - Completou com ironia fazendo o par de olhos verdes faiscar, Harry rapidamente se aproximou ficando frente-a-frente com o ruivo sem desviar o olhar.

-Eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso Ronald e você sabe muito bem, acha que eu não gostaria que tudo isso já tivesse acabado? Que eu finalmente pudesse respirar sem ter de me preocupar com alguma profecia idiota que diz que eu teria de derrotar Voldmort? Enquanto estamos aqui tem pessoas inocentes sendo feridas e se me conhecesse ao menos um pouco saberia muito bem como estou me sentindo agora. - Retrucou com a respiração acelerada fazendo com que Hermione temesse que as coisas se agitassem ainda mais e tentasse mais uma vez apartar os dois, mas aquilo estava se provando cada vez mais impossível, eles já nem a ouviam.

-Eu sei que tem pessoas se ferindo, o que acha que eu mais ouço no radio? Nomes e mais nomes de pessoas desaparecidas ou gravemente feridas sendo mandadas ao hospital que já esta lotado e eu fico ouvindo aquilo toda a maldita hora temendo que o próximo nome seja de algum dos meus irmãos ou meus pais, mas eu não espero que você entenda isso afinal você nunca teve família, sempre esteve sozi... - Dizia cruelmente o ruivo ate ser interrompido por um súbito soco que o mandou para o chão fazendo Hermione dar um grito abafado de susto e ir prontamente ate o amigo verificar como o mesmo estava.

-Você não tem o direito de dizer isso... Eu posso não ter família, isso é verdade, mas eu me preocupo com eles e com muitas outras pessoas também e não pretendo deixar que mais alguém morra por minha causa. - Respondeu o moreno dando as costas ao ruivo indo em direção a barraca.

-Como fez com Sirius? - Questionou o ruivo limpando o canto da boca enquanto se levantava, a menção daquele nome fez o moreno cerrar os punhos estremecendo levemente enquanto fechava os olhos respirando pesadamente e se limitou a dar um olhar por cima do ombro balançando negativamente a cabeça como se afastasse algum pensamento e seguiu seu caminho.

-Eu vou embora... vem comigo ou não? - Concluiu o Weasley pegando a mochila e a jogando no ombro também dando as costas e lançando um ultimo olhar a garota que estava a alguns poucos centímetros dele.

Harry parou momentaneamente na entrada da barraca e se virou para olha-la, ele pode ver o olhar praticamente em pânico dela divagando entre ele e Ron, por um instante seu olhar se cruzou com o dela e ela mordeu o lábio inferior deixando os olhos caírem para o chão, aquilo fora uma resposta clara o bastante para que o moreno entendesse quem ela escolheria no fim e sem demorar um segundo a mais entrou na barraca ouvindo os passos se afastarem e ficarem cada vez mais silenciosas ate desaparecerem por completo.

Calmamente ele se sentou apoiando os braços nos joelhos e descansando a testa nos ante braços respirando profundamente, o silencio parecia gritar em sua mente ecoando dolorosamente enquanto um vazio tomava rapidamente seu peito, mas um frio estranho o fez puxar a corrente em seu pescoço e observar o amuleto a sua frente sentindo como se o mesmo fosse puro gelo e jurou ter ouvido o ecoar da risada daquele que mais desprezava. Em praticamente um salto se levantou furiosos indo ate a mochila ao pé da cama pegando-a rapidamente e a revirando ate retirar uma caixa que mais parecia um pequeno baú e colocar o colar ali o trancando logo em seguida e guardando-o de volta ao lugar respirando mais aliviado, se deitou e deixou o cansaço vencê-lo.

Flashback Off.

-Ora, ora Potter, esta parecendo meio perdido. - Soou uma voz com Sarcasmo o despertando de seus pensamentos fazendo-o levantar rapidamente com a varinha em punho, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento ou reconhecer que m estava ali, fora fortemente arremessada pra trás e desarmado quando impactou dolorosamente com o tronco da arvore e deixou sua varinha cair. - Esse é o salvador do mundo Bruxo? Ridículo, se mal consegue se defender de um simples Estupefaça como espera derrotar o Lorde das Trevas? - Zombou a voz novamente, mas agora o moreno passou a reconhecer a quem pertencia e uma súbita raiva ferveu em seu interior quando levantou com dificuldades e confirmou quem estava a sua frente.

-Malfoy. - Rosnou entre dentes, seria uma noite longa, concluiu em pensamentos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 - Um aliado inesperado.

Draco fitava analiticamente o moreno que ainda estava se recompondo e não se dava ao trabalho de esconder o sorriso divertido ao constatar o estado deplorável do mesmo, o mesmo sorriso sarcástico e sínico estava em seu rosto enquanto encarava o moreno com uma sobrancelha erguida e o mesmo olhar superior que fizera questão de manter durante todos esses anos.

-Malfoy. - Disse o moreno entre dentes, os olhos mais faiscantes do que Draco se lembrava de um dia ter visto, aquilo o fez perder o sorriso que mantinha e encarar seriamente o moreno, com um simples mover de sua varinha viu a de Harry levitar e em instantes estava em sua mão, com calma ele a guardou em seu bolso e para o espanto e confusão do outro levantou a mão livre quase num gesto de rendição enquanto abaixava a outra com a varinha sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

-Acalme-se Potter, acredite ou não vim apenas conversar com você, civilizadamente se me entende, prometo devolver sua varinha assim que terminar de dizer o que quero de acordo? - Perguntou o garoto loiro se encontrando a arvore cruzando os braços.

-Não é como se eu tivesse muitas opções não? - Devolveu Harry mau humorado e o mesmo sorriso provocativo ameaçou surgir no loiro que apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça assumindo uma expressão ainda mais seria que antes, fazendo Harry se perguntar a razão de tudo aquilo.

-Ainda bem que entendeu rápido, parece que subestimei sua inteligência, erro meu, a partir de agora lhe darei um pouco mais de crédito. - Zombou, mas não havia diversão em sua voz, apenas frieza e indiferença. - Quero saber apenas uma coisa... Acha mesmo que pode derrotar Voldmort? - Perguntou ele surpreendendo o moreno com a pergunta.

Harry o encarou confuso, ficou em silencio um instante esperando alguma zombaria ou que o loiro o chamasse de tolo e assim como todos os cachorrinhos que eram os comensais começasse a bajular o grande Voldmort, mas isso não aconteceu, os segundos rapidamente se tornaram em alguns poucos minutos e a única mudança que via no olhar do outro era a crescente impaciência ate o momento que o Sonserino explodiu.

-Ande logo Potter e responda a simples pergunta, acha que pode ou não detê-lo? - Insistiu ele só que agora já tinha se desencostado da arvore e estava a poucos metros de Harry o encarando levemente irritado.

-Eu vou Detê-lo Malfoy, pode dizer o que quiser e ate rir, mas eu vou por um fim nisso. - Respondeu Harry com uma confiança e seriedade que surpreendeu ate a si mesmo com a firmeza em sua voz, não havia duvidas ou brechas em seu tom fazendo jus a casa que fora colocado. Draco o analisou por incontáveis segundos antes de se pronunciar, seu olhar divagava entre Harry e o nada quando passou a lentamente andar de um lado para o outro no mesmo lugar.

-Como vai fazer isso? O lorde das Trevas não pode ser morto, ele é imortal. - Perguntou ainda intrigado o loiro e o moreno franziu o cenho se cansando daquele interrogatório.

-Todos tem pontos fracos, mesmo Voldmort e eu vou destruir um por um deles. - Afirmou Harry quase que sombriamente olhando para a escuridão da floresta que os cercava não percebendo a expressão pensativa que o outro garoto fazia. - De qualquer modo o que faz aqui além de me atazanar? Não vai me levar para seu Senhor ou para os lacaios deles? - Acrescentou Harry friamente se enfurecendo ainda mais com o sorriso que Draco sustentava agora em sua face.

-A ideia é tentadora... Mas não, tenho outros planos no momento Potter. - Disse ele simplesmente com um sorriso de canto.

-Que seriam? - Perguntou ainda irritado ao que só fazia com que o Malfoy se divertisse mais.

-Honestamente ainda não acredito que estas palavras irão sair da minha boca por espontânea vontade, mas na verdade estou aqui para ajudar você. - Se Draco se divertia antes agora ele poderia rolar no chão de tanto rir ao ver a expressão de incredulidade na face do Potter que se ampliou ainda mais quando o mesmo arrancara a varinha dele de seu bolso e jogou de volta para o moreno. - Como prometido. - Concluiu dando de ombros.

-E honestamente você espera que eu acredite nisso? - Inquiriu apertando firmemente a varinha como se estivesse pronto para um combate a qualquer instante fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos.

-Acreditar não, mas vai ter que aceitar, isso se quiser saber tudo o que eu sei, meu pai sempre foi do alto circulo, um dos mais próximos a Voldmort sabe? Posso ter ouvido algumas coisas interessantes, principalmente pra você afinal vai ter que saber com o que esta lidando se quiser realmente derrota-lo. - Conta pôs astutamente o garoto silenciando o moreno que rangia os dentes e apesar da raiva ainda ouvia a voz da razão em sua mente dizendo que ao menos deveria ouvir mais a respeito antes de fazer alguma coisa, um sorriso ainda mais largo se formou no Sonserino ao perceber que silenciara o Grifinorio efetivamente, mas rapidamente correu o olhar ao redor como se buscasse algo e franziu o cenho. - Alias onde estão os leiais e inseparáveis pobretão Weasley e rata de biblioteca sangue-ruim? - Questionou ao dar falta de dois dos membros do trio de ouro e estranhou ver o olhar de Harry escurecer enquanto ele guardava a varinha e chutando um pouco de terra apagando a fogueira.

-Ao que parece não éramos tão inseparáveis assim. - Soltou o moreno com um tom amargo e revoltado se dirigindo para a barraca, precisava de uma boa noite de sono. - Conversamos melhor amanha. - Encerrou adentrando a mesma, Draco fitou o local onde ele esta instantes antes por um segundo antes de dar de ombros e fazer o mesmo trajeto.

O dia amanhecia preguiçosamente, os primeiros raios de sol atravessavam as espessas arvores que cercavam a "pequena" barraca, mas mesmo sendo extremamente cedo certo moreno de olhos verdes já estava acordado a algum tempo sentado em uma rocha olhando uma antiga fotografia em sua mão perdido em pensamentos quando uma voz a suas costas o fez suspirar buscando todo seu auto controle e paciência.

-Vejo que alguém acordou bem cedo, o que houve? Noite ruim ou só esta se sentindo mal agora que os amiguinhos não estão por perto para salvar seu trazeiro Potter? - Draco parecia ter levantado bem disposto para começar o dia com provocações, mas Harry já tinha muito o que pensar e com o que lidar para se deixar aborrecer com isso.

-Você vai me dizer ou eu vou ter que perguntar? - Se pronunciou Harry guardando a fotografia amaçada de volta ao bolso e encarnado o outro por cima do ombro com uma sobrancelha levantada notando a leve confusão no olhar do loiro, suspirou revirando os olhos. - O motivo de tudo isso, você estar aqui e não em uma de suas muitas mansões obedecendo seu mestre igual a um cachorro adestrado como todos os outros. - Acrescentou ele como se explicasse algo a uma criança forçando um sorriso inocente se comprazendo no olhar faiscante do outro que suspirou.

-Não sou o tipo que gosta de acatar ordens e muito menos sou um dos cachorros dele, além de ter os meus motivos... Mas o que foi Potter? Minha presença não lhe agrada? - Perguntou em falso tom de que se importava levando a mão ao peito dramaticamente.

-Pelo contrario, agrada tanto quanto Snape em roupas de banho. - Retrucou rindo ao ver a careta que se formou instantaneamente no loiro.

-Não vou nem comentar isso e você esta começando a me assustar com essa sua imaginação bizarra. - Disse colocando fim ao assunto. - Agora idiotices a parte, temos de conversar, mas acho melhor nos movermos logo, não é bom ficarmos muito tempo no mesmo lugar, pra onde vamos? - Completou ele se arrumando.

-Tenho um lugar em mente, acho que posso encontrar algo que estou procurando lá. - Respondeu sem muitos detalhes indo desarmar a barraca e se preparar para sair dali e sem muita demora logo desaparataram dali.

O céu cinzento coberto de densas nuvens dificultava a travessia dos raios do sol fazendo com que ainda estivesse um tanto escuro na pequena cidade coberta de neve, o ar frio soprava suavemente trazendo consigo flocos brancos que caiam calmamente sobre o local fazendo com que só então Harry se desse conta de que o inverno já tinha chegado. Draco olhou atentamente ao redor e parou seus olhos momentaneamente em um placa com "Grodic's Hollow", talvez por ser aquela hora ainda não havia ninguém nas ruas dando um aspecto sombrio e quase fantasmagórico a pequena, mas sua atenção se voltou novamente ao moreno ao ver que o mesmo seguia caminhando e sem dizer nada apenas o seguiu.

Harry estava perdido em pensamentos, mas estes se foram quando parou e frente a uma antiga casa de aparência abandonada por anos, flash vinham em sua mente de uma das fotos que encontrara no álbum que Hagrid havia lhe dado e reconheceu a frente da casa, apesar de agora estar envelhecida e descuidada ele ainda podia reconhecê-la perfeitamente. Ele ficou ali observando o lugar por um instante, mas a cada segundo parecia que o vazio que tinha se formado em seu interior crescia cada vez mais dolorosamente, ele sequer sentia raiva de Hermione ou Ron agora, apenas se sentia exausto de tudo aquilo e se assustou ao sentir subitamente sua cicatriz começar a arder.

"Magias poderosas deixam marcas Harry..." Naquele instante ele jurou ter ouvido claramente a voz de Dumbledore mais uma vez e imediatamente se lembrou daquela conversa que teve a alguns anos e entendeu em fim o que ele queria dizer, apesar de não saber exatamente como, parecia que Dumbledore sabia que Harry seria o único capaz de encontrar e destruir todas as Horcrux, pois ele era o único capaz de senti-las, ele podia sentir a marca deixada por Voldmort onde quer que o mesmo tivesse estado.

-Protego. - Praticamente berrou o Maldfoy empurrando bruscamente Harry que apenas teve tempo de ver o feixe de luz esverdeada que vinha em sua direção, mas fora barrado por uma parede invisível, se aproximando a passos rápidos vinham dois homens altos com sobretudo pretos e as faces cobertas por mascaras negras já conjurando mais feitiços. Draco praticamente arrastou o moreno para a casa e com um rápido feitiço destruiu a porta adentrando o local. - O que pensa que esta fazendo seu idiota? Ficar parado ali com um alvo estampado na testa pra que aqueles comensais acabem com a nossa raça? - Rosnou o loiro furioso já subindo para o segundo andar ainda puxando o moreno, que o encarou atordoado por um instante, mas em seguida estreitou os olhos o fuzilando com o olhar e se soltando do mesmo.

-Foi você, me trouxe pra uma armadilha. - Afirmou Harry sem qualquer duvida em sua voz, mas ao ouvir os passo apressados dos dois comensais vindo do andar de baixo chegando a beira das escada prontos a subir, mais uma vez foram derrubados por Draco.

-Você é idiotia ou o que? Eu acabei de salvar seu trazeiro Potter, mostrar um pouco de agradecimento não seria ruim sabe? - Questionou ironicamente o loiro olhando de relance para o outro, mas sem perder a atenção nos inimigos. - Quer saber? Esquece, sai logo daqui que eu seguro eles por algum tempo, mas vê se faz alguma coisa direito e não seja captura seu estupido. - Concluiu o Malfoy já iniciando o combate contra os dois comensais.

Harry o fitou atônito antes de ter qualquer reação, por mais que seus olhos estivessem vendo e compreendendo a situação a sua frente, sua mente se recusava fervorosamente a acreditar que Draco Malfoy estava ali o ajudando e tentando protegê-lo.

O garoto loiro estava ofegante, mas ainda sim mantinha um duelo bem acirrado contra os outros dois se defendendo habilmente, mas isso era o maximo que poderia fazer naquele lugar sem saída, encurralar o quanto pudesse os adversários e pensar em alguma alternativa, saltou do segundo andar para o primeiro quando conseguiu fazer a dupla recuar um pouco limitando o combate apenas o que lhes parecia uma sala de estar. Os segundos se arrastavam ali e com dificuldades Draco conseguiu estuporar um deles o mandando contra a parede violentamente, mas fora desarmado no instante seguinte.

-Que pena, o Sr Malfoy não vai ficar nada feliz em saber que seu filho seu aliou ao Potter, mas acho melhor eu mesmo mata-lo, assim dará menos desgosto a ele. - Zombou ele com uma voz fria. - Avada Ke... - Começou ele fazendo a ponta da varinha brilhar num tom esverdeado, mas uma terceira voz no recinto o cortou sendo mais rápido.

-Sectumsempra. - Exclamou Harry derrubando o comensal que tossia enquanto uma poça de sangue se formava rapidamente ao redor dele. - Vamos logo, podem haver mais deles. - Emendou ao ver o loiro o encarando ainda surpreso.

Silenciosamente ambos se esgueiraram pelas ruas agora mais claras e viam as primeiras pessoas surgindo ali desde o momento em que chegaram, Harry andava a passos apressados ate lentamente diminuir o ritmo, olhando para uma direção que chamou a atenção de Draco que olhou também vendo o cemitério não muito distante deles, com um suspiro desinteressado se limitou a cruzar os braços e recostar a arvore ali observando o moreno fazer seu caminho ate lá.

Harry andava entre as lapides observando atentamente os nomes ate encontrar os dois que procurava e se abaixar em frente aos túmulos, a neve cobria boa parte, mas ainda sim ele podia ler perfeitamente os nomes "Lilian Evans Potter" e "James Thiago Potter" e inconscientemente deslizou os dedos sob a pedra fria, por anos pensou como seria o dia que entrasse pela primeira vez na casa em que seus pais viveram e o ocorrido chegava a ser ridiculamente cômico comparado a como ele imaginava, enfrentar um par de comensais da morte e matar um deles ali para em seguida fugir não era nem de perto o que ele imaginou, mas a sensação que sentiu antes de entrar, a ardência na cicatriz e a memoria do que Dumbledor tentou lhe explicar uma vez o fez entender que por mais que quisesse que fosse de outro modo, sabia que não voltaria a colocar os pés ali novamente. O lar que um dia deveria ter sido o seu agora era apenas um lugar vazio marcado e impregnado de magia sombria que o repelia dali.

-Prometo que vou acabar com isso... Prometo que vou por um fim nisso de uma vez por todas... - Murmurou ele quase sem voz, os olhos ardiam e seu coração parecia dse afundar em um mar de gelo que o sufocava dolorosamente, mas não podia se deixar fraquejar agora, mais do que nunca teria de ser forte se quisesse cumpri aquela promessa.

Com um suspiro pesado fechou os olhos afastando a mão da lapide já se levantando e indo em direção ao Malfoy que o esperava um tanto quanto distante, não pode evitar de se surpreender novamente com o loiro já que esperava algum comentário ou zombaria do mesmo ou mesmo que ele ficasse impaciente e visse apressa-lo, muito pelo contrario, ele simplesmente se manteve longe em silencio, ainda divagando sobre isso o moreno franziu o cenho ao reconhecer um símbolo em uma das lapides, não se lembra de onde o tinha visto, mas lhe era estranhamente familiar, balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos quando já estava próximo do outro garoto, o mesmo apenas ficou em silencio vagando com seus frios olhos azuis atentos ao local.

-Podemos ir? - Perguntou Draco inexpressivo o fitando por um instante e mesmo ainda confuso Harry assentiu e ambos desaparataram.

Pov's Harry On.

Mais uma vez tinha acordado e percebido que ainda era noite, não sabia ao certo quantas vezes já o tinha feito nas ultimas horas, mas o céu continuava escuro como da ultima vez que tentei dormir e mais uma vez tinha sonhado com a "pequena" discussão entre Ron e eu e a partida dele com Hermione, lembrava perfeitamente o modo aflito como ela olhou entre mim e Ron sabendo que teria que escolher um de nós e me sentia um completo tolo sonhador por um momento ter mesmo acreditado que ao menos ela estaria ao meu lado, que ela me entendia e que me ajudaria, mas não foi bem assim... Ela me deu um ultimo olhar e quase pude ouvi-la pedir desculpas momentos antes de abaixar o olhar, eu a conhecia bem o bastante para não precisar ouvir uma resposta verbal dela então nem me dei ao trabalho e entrei na barraca.

Um sorriso amargo se formava em meu rosto depois de espirar fundo deixando meus ombros relaxarem um pouco, mas mais ridículo ainda foi me sentir ainda pior no dia seguinte ao acordar e constatar que nenhum dos dois estavam lá, que aquilo não fora um simples pesadelo e que quando eu abrisse os olhos lá estariam eles me apoiando e forçando um sorriso quando eu os encarasse perdido, ate dado momento não tinha percebido o quão inocente e dependente dos outros eu era mesmo quando não podia, ao menos me dei conta disso agora... Antes tarde do que nunca, não é o que dizem? Me questionei mentalmente, me levantando e indo ate o lago próximo a barraca.

A água gélida serviu de um bom despertador, lavei rapidamente o rosto e voltei para perto da barraca me sentando em frente ao que horas atrás já fora uma fogueira e agora não passava de um amontoado de cinzas. Farto de me auto flagelar por Hermione e Ronald, me foquei no que podia lidar agora, precisava descobri logo onde estavam as outras Horcrux e ainda encontrar a espada de Godric Grifindor para destrui-las, como se só isso não bastasse eu ainda tinha que pensar no por que do Malfoy estar aqui e ter me salvado mais cedo.

-Pensando na vida Potter ou só esta com medo de dormir e ter pesadelos? - Questionou aquela voz irritante e honestamente o termo "Falando no diabo..." nunca me pareceu tão apropriado quanto agora. - Oh então o Potter se irritou e vai me dar o tratamento do silencio? Quanta maturidade... - Continuava ele, revirei os olhos respirando fundo, o Malfoy nunca foi nem de perto uma das que mais estimava, mas ele parecia empenhado em me tirar do serio.

-Não estou com humor pra brincadeiras Malfoy, então fica na sua. - Respondi com o tom mais frio e indiferente que consegui, mas isso só o fez alargar o sorriso.

-Ah entendi, ainda esta ressentido pela Sangue-ruim ter te trocado pelo pobretão Weasley... Mas se eu fosse você, o que graças a Merlim eu não sou, não daria tanta atenção, tirando as que te querem morto, tem fila de mulheres que fariam tudo para ter um pedacinho do Menino que Sobreviveu... - Provocou ele mais uma vez, mas ele havia atingido em cheio, o encarei demoradamente, atordoado com o que ele afirmou em primeiro com tanta certeza que me fez me perguntar como ele sabia.

-Como voc... - Ia perguntar, mas ele riu me irritando ainda mais.

-Não me culpe se você fala dormindo, além do mais temos outra prioridades no momento, o que me leva a perguntar, o que exatamente você queria em Godric's Hollow? - Perguntou ele perdendo o ar provocativo, mas sem me olhar, simplesmente observava o lago ou algo além, era difícil dizer em meio aquela escuridão. - E não diga foi para fazer uma visita aos seus pais ou algo do tipo, nem você é tão estupido pra se arriscar a ir em um lugar onde o Lorde das trevas com certeza tomaria precauções para caso você resolvesse aparecer. - Acrescentou agora se voltando pra mim com aquele olhar avaliativo.

-Nada que você precise saber. - Respondi reacendendo a fogueira com os poucos gravetos que ainda restaram e ele me encarou com o mesmo olhar de zombaria e diversão que sempre o fazia quando vinha constantemente me atormentar.

-O que foi Potter? Não confia em mim? Olha que eu salvei sua vida, você me deve uma. - Argumentou ele e agora quem sorria ironicamente era eu.

-Primeiro: Eu não devo nada por que, sim você me salvou, mas eu o salvei depois então estamos quites, Segundo: Eu não confio em ninguém e Terceiro e ultimo: Vai a merda Malfoy, eu nem ao menos sei o verdadeiro motivo de você estar aqui pra começo de conversa. - Pela expressão que ele tinha essa com certeza era a ultima resposta que ele esperava, os olhos levemente arregalados se estreitaram um pouco ainda surpresos e com um pouco de reconhecimento? pensei por um instante, mas logo aquilo passou e o ar superior e provocativo voltou enquanto ele aplaudia.

-Meus parabéns Potter, parece que eu andei realmente subestimando sua inteligência, pelo que vejo ao menos você tem alguma e não é tão ingênuo quanto a rata de biblioteca sangue-ruim... Mas antes que você comece com suas paranoias de novo igual a Di lua eu vou esclarecer as coisas, se eu quisesse você morto eu nem ao menos teria devolvido sua varinha aquele dia e teria te entregado em uma bandeja de prata para Voldmort, acho que o fato de não tê-lo feito já vale de alguma coisa, isso sem contarmos o fato de eu estar arriscando o meu pescoço ainda mais agora que eu fui visto com você e eles sabem da minha traição e não importa de que lado esteja, traição nunca é bem vista e seus amigos não são meus maiores fãs então não estou certo se concordariam facilmente em cooperar comigo... Você estava sozinho sem o apoio dos seus preciosos amigos que pularam fora na primeira oportunidade que tiveram e sabe que não pode confrontar o Lorde das trevas e seu exercito sozinho. - Explicava calmamente o Malfoy parando apenas para tomar ar e encarar o moreno com seriedade. - Nenhum de nós tem muitas opções de aliados agora e gostando ou não disso ao que vejo somos só nós dois, então acredito que um pouco de confiança seja um passo necessário... temos os mesmo objetivos, dar um fim nessa coisa toda de guerra e Voldmort e eu estou apostando minhas fichas em você, sugiro que passe a me dar razões para que não me arrependa da escolha que fiz Potter. - Concluiu Draco com um olhar duro e frio sobre o moreno.

-Di Lua... - Sussurrei pensativo, a imagem de Luna vindo a minha mente, a ultima vez que nos vimos quando ela me apresentou ao pai dela e como num lampeja e imagem do colar que ele ostentava e a figura entalhada na lapide do cemitério me atingiram brutalmente com esclarecimento, agora eu sabia de onde conhecia aquele símbolo e pelo pesadelo que tive com o rapaz fugindo pela janela usando um colar idêntico, soube para onde teria de ir em busca de pelo menos algumas respostas.

-Fala serio, eu fiz toda a droga daquele discurso e você se prende a isso? - Esbravejava Draco, mas se calou quando me viu levantar de supetão.

-Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso espontaneamente, mas graças a você, já sei para onde preciso ir. - Disse meio que a contra gosto.

-Quer dizer onde nós precisamos ir não? - Retrucou com aquele sorriso idiota.

-Vai ficar me seguindo igual a um cachorro agora? Eu nunca pedi por sua ajuda e honestamente nem quero. - Falei cerrando os punhos.

-Sinto lhe informar, mas não perguntei se queria ou não, de qualquer modo não acho que vai querer me dispensar tão cedo. - Dizia ele revirando seu bolso interno do casaco e eu já levei a mão ao bolso de trás pronto para sacar a varinha e o vi revirar os olhos bufando e tirar uma livro pequeno como uma agenda ou um diário bem antigo e envelhecido enquanto o mostrava pra mim.

-O que é isso? - Perguntei confuso fazendo-o levantar a sobrancelha.

-isso? Eu não sei na verdade, mas Belatrix teve um cuidado muito além do comum para escondê-lo depois de ter removido isso do cofre dos Black em Gringotes, não sei dos detalhes, mas a verdadeira razão para ela ter matado Sirius Black foi para que ele não entregasse isso a você, Voldmort fez com que cada comensal da morte caçasse aquele seu padrinho para evitar que ele se aproximasse e colocasse isso em suas mãos... - Surreal era o mínimo para descrever aquilo que eu acabara de ouvir e eu queria rir da cara dele e deixar bem claro que eu não acreditava em nenhuma palavra sequer dele, mas... uma parte de mim se conteve, no momento que ele mencionou o sobrenome Black prendeu totalmente minha atenção.

Olhei por longos minutos em seus olhos procurando qualquer sinal que delatasse que ele estivesse mentindo, mas al só havia a mesma e estranha seriedade que vi no dia anterior quando conversamos... Chocado era um eufemismo para meu estado no momento em que ele simplesmente jogou o livro pra mim e por reflexo o peguei no ar e fechei os olhos esperando por algo, alguma armadilha ou alguma coisa, mas nada aconteceu, o livro continuava em minha mão e agora sentindo a textura tinha ainda mais certeza quanto a antiguidade daquele objeto.

-O que foi Potter? Parece meio perdido. - Provocou ele segurando o riso.

-Você vai simplesmente me entregar? Sem nada em troca? Ou alguma coisa do tipo? - Perguntei o encarando, ele meramente deu de ombros.

-É seu de qualquer jeito, não me interessa. - Falou com descaso. - Mas um conselho, é melhor não se afastar muito de mim, quando o peguei tive de tomar minhas próprias precauções para o caso fosse pego... Se ficar a mais de trinta metros de mim o seu pequeno livrinho vai queimar e se tornar cinzas num instante. - Completou ele descruzando os braços e se levantando limpando a calça em seguida. - E então a que horas partimos? - Perguntou com aquele maldito olhar superior, mas indiscutivelmente ele tinha me encurralado.

-Logo que o sol nascer. - Respondi simplesmente passando por ele esbarrando em seu ombro propositalmente o fazendo rir as minhas costas enquanto eu voltava para a barraca buscando o que restava de calma e auto controle, ele realmente conseguia me tirar do serio.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 - Missão Suicida.

Bem acomodados se encontravam Draco e Harry sentados a mesa olhando atentamente ao ambiente ao redor de ambos, Draco era o que mais parecia criterioso e a cada instante mordia a língua para não dizer alguma barbaridade sendo silenciado por um olhar mortal do moreno que a instantes atrás havia deixado bem claro que não aturaria qualquer ofensa dirigida ao lar da amiga.

Harry lia concentradamente o livro em sua posse e vez ou outra lançava um olhar avaliativo a o loiro e depois voltava a ler, ate a presença de uma terceira pessoa se manifestar no ambiente.

-Peço desculpas pela demora, não estava encontrando as xicaras. - Se desculpava o Sr Lovegod com um sorriso direcionado a Harry que correspondeu com menear de cabeça e um fraco sorriso.

-Tudo bem, não precisava se preocupar tanto de todo modo. - Disse educadamente se servindo do chá.

-Como não? Não é todos os dias que um dos amigos da minha única filha visita nossa humilde casa, ainda mais sendo ele Harry Potter. - Respondeu o homem exageradamente alegre se sentando a frente do rapaz.

-Falando nela, onde ela esta? Pensei que a encontraria aqui a essa altura, o natal já esta logo ai então... - Indagou ele engasgando com o primeiro gole da bebida e Draco olhou dele para sua xicara que já levava a boca e a colocou de volta a mesa cruzando os braços voltando a olhar ao redor.

-Bem, ela não esta por aqui, esta em Hogwarts com os outros... Os últimos tempos tem sido muito perigosos sabe? - Dizia Xenofilios com um tom estranho que fez Harry franzir o cenho e notar que a mão do mesmo tremia levemente ao pegar a xicara e ao notar a atenção de Harry sobre si rapidamente tratou de continuar. - Mas você disse que tinha al go a me perguntar não? Sobre o que se trata? Se puder ajuda, farei com muito gosto. - Afirmou mudando de assunto.

-Ah sim... na verdade era mais uma duvida minha, recentemente fui ver o túmulos dos meus pais e quando já estava indo embora vi em um dos outros túmulos o mesmo símbolo do seu pingente e Luna nunca me disse sobre ter tido parentes em Godric's Hollow e estava me perguntando o que ele significa. - Explicou o moreno refinando bem os fatos ocorridos naquele dia forçando um fraco sorriso inocente, não gostava de mentiras ou meias verdades, mas isto se fazia necessário agora.

-Entendo... Bem é algo muito interessante na verdade, muitos ainda o vem como o sinal de Gellert Grindelwald, mas a verdade esta longe disso, permita-me explicar. - Pediu ele com gesto pedindo licença ao rapaz se levantando e rapidamente arrumando papel e uma pena. - o símbolo representa na verdade as relíquias da morte, você deve conhecer a historia. - Dizia ele e Harry estava prestes a negar, mas Draco interviu.

-Sim, nós sabemos, o trio de irmãos que atravessaram um rio e por terem "vencido" a morte naquela vez ela concedeu um presente a cada um deles. - Resumiu o loiro impaciente fazendo sinal para que o homem continuasse.

-De fato e estes presentes foram chamados de relíquias da morte, a varinha de sabugueiro a mais poderosas entre todas as varinhas, a pedra da ressureição que restaura a saúde dos enfermos e os trás de volta a vida e a capa da invisibilidade que oculta completamente aquele que a veste, as três relíquias da morte. - Detalhava ele desenhando para Harry e lhe estendendo o papel. - Dizem que aquele que tiver em sua possa as três relíquias reunidas terá em suas mãos o poder de controlar a morte, uma excelente historia. - Encerrou ele pegando o buli e se servindo de mais chá, e engolindo em seco Harry se forçou a mais uma vez beber aquilo e não demonstrar nenhuma careta enquanto o fazia, já Draco se divertia com a situação do moreno.

-Muito obrigado pela explicação, foi bem esclarecedor Sr Lovegod. - Falou Harry já se levantando e devolvendo a xicara a mesa. - Agora temos que ir, como o Sr mesmo disse os últimos tempos estão bem perigosos e é bem arriscado ficar muito tempo em um mesmo lugar, prometo fazer uma outra visita em tempos melhores e aproveitar mais da companhia, mas por hora já vou. - Se despedia ele se encaminhando para a porta, mas fora pego de surpresa quando se atrapalhando todo, Xenofilios passou por si aos tropeços se colocando a frente da saída, os intensos olhos azuis idênticos aos de Luna brilhando com um temor vivo que assustou a Harry.

-Você não pode ir ainda. - Disse ele apressadamente e vendo a confusão do garoto tentou forçar um sorriso. - Nem viu Luna ainda, ela ficaria chateada se soubesse que veio nos visitar e foi embora antes de vê-la. - Emendou ele, Draco que estava sentado levantou rapidamente já com a varinha em punho dando uma troca de olhar com Harry que também não tinha deixado passar despercebido.

-Sr.. Você tinha dito que Luna estava em Hogwarts. - Disse Harry começando a ficar preocupado, o homem arregalou os olhos ainda mais se possível e soltou um pesado suspiro saindo do caminho e ficando de frente para a parede com um dos punhos cerrados.

-Eu não pude fazer nada... Eles a levaram... Foi minha culpa, pelas coisas que eu publiquei e agora eles a tem. - Confessava ele com a voz baixa quase num sussurro e ver o homem tão quebrado daquele jeito fez com Harry se sentisse mal e culpado também, parecia que todos aqueles próximos a si sempre acabavam sofrendo pelas mãos de Voldmort.

Aquele pensamento fez algo ferver no interior do garoto de intensos olhos verdes que levou a mãos aos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais que o natural soltando um pesados suspiro, só a ideia do que poderiam estar fazendo com a garoto o deixa louco.

-Você é minha ultima esperança... Você é o único que pode salva-la. - Completou Xenofilio se voltando para o garoto o segurando pelos ombros encarando fixamente as orbes verdes do moreno que começou a se sentir estranho, sua cabeça parecia girar e sua vista começava a embaçar. - Desculpe por isso, mas era minha única chance de tê-la de volta... Eles me garantiram que seu entregasse você eles a devolveriam sã e salva.

Com brusquidão antes mesmo que se desse conta, Xenofilio fora bruscamente arremessado pra trás contra parede por um feitiço de Draco que com certa dificuldade com seguiu amparar o moreno, ele tentou aparatar, mas não acontecia nada.

-Esse maldito nos prendeu aqui droga, não podemos apartar aqui dentro. - Resmungou ele tentando arrastar Harry apoiando-o em seus ombros o mais depressa que podia, mas antes mesmo de chegar a porta avistou pela janela três nevoas negras se aproximando rápido. - Merda, não fera comigo agora Potter. - Rangeu ele entre dentes sacudindo o outro que já estava começando a perder a consciência.

-Eu não posso deixar vocês partirem... - murmurou o Sr Lovegod com uma expressão quase fria, mas seus olhos azuis não escondiam o quanto se sentia péssimo com aquilo.

Draco estava prestes a estupora-lo pela segunda vez quando repentinamente arregalou os olhos e murmurando algum feitiço num sussurro fez com que ele e Harry fossem numa velocidade impressionantes litados escada acima, o mais velho já se dirigia as escadas quando uma explosão violenta de chamas destruiu a porta da casa o engolindo fazendo com que ele fosse arremessado para longe com graves queimaduras.

-Aonde esta o garoto? - Questionou uma voz duro e fria, o tom grave como um rosnado fez o homem estremecer, mas ainda com dificuldades levantar o olhar.

-Mi-Minha filha. - Conseguiu dizer fraco.

-Se não nos dizer o que queremos saber, vou me certificar de me divertir muito com antes de mata-la. - Respondeu o lobisomem cruelmente, uma lagrima escorreu pela face de Xenófilio que respirava com dificuldades.

-La em cima. - Respondeu não segurando mais as lagrimas. - Por favor, poupem a minha filha, ela é inocente e... - Ele implorava, mas fora silenciado por um feixe de luz verde que o atingiu no peito, a cabeça pendeu pra frente com os olhos azuis outrora tão intensos agora opacos e sem vida ainda abertos.

-Encontrem-no. - Ordenou Greyback e prontamente os outros dois subiram as escadas.

No andar superior Draco havia entrado na primeira porta que vira e praticamente jogara o moreno sobre a cama se dando conta de onde estava, era o quarto de Luna, ele olhou ao redor buscando alguma saída, mas a única era a janela, mas com Harry inconsciente ele teria de primeiro desce-lo para só então ele mesmo descer, mas isso seria demorado e logo os comensais estariam ali explodindo a porta como fizeram com a debaixo, precisava pensar rápido.

O som de passos apressados vindos da escada só o fizeram começar a se preocupar realmente, estavam em desvantagem numérica mesmo se pudesse contar com o moreno e agora ele resolvia que era hora de dormir? Pensou Draco irritado, ele abriu um vão na porta vendo os dois se aproximarem rapidamente.

-Encarcerus. - Bradou ele fazendo com que o que vinha na frente ficasse preso por amarras magicas a parede, mas fora jogado contra o guarda roupas quando o outro atacou atingindo a porta e ele.

Atordoado Draco conseguiu se levantar com alguma dificuldade, mas sem baixar a guarda e com os olhos fixos a porta, se aproveitando do reflexo do comensal que via através de um porta retrato na parede viu quando o mesmo ia atacar e se antecipou bloqueando o feitiço que ricocheteou de volta desacordando-o.

Mais passo vinham da escada, diferente dos últimos dois este era pesado e familiar para o loiro, ele deu uma rápida olhada para Harry e praguejando baixo conjurou um rápido escudo magico que o escondia ali na cama da garota e saia apressado do quarto rumo ao fim do corredor tentando levar o, ao que menos que ele esperava, ultimo deles para longe do outro.

-Crucio. - A maldição atingiu certeiramente o loiro que cairá no chão se contorcendo agoniado. - Esta um pouco longe de caso garoto Malfoy. - comentou divertidamente o lobisomem se aproximando calmamente, com um simples movimento fez com que a varinha do loiro fosse atirada para longe do mesmo. - E então, vai nos explicar o que significa os boates de você andar por ai acobertando o Potter? o Lorde das trevas não ficou nada feliz ao ouvir isso Draco... - Completou ele rindo, mas sem perder o brilho feroz e ameaçador em seus olhos.

Draco revia uma a uma suas memorias, mas em nenhuma dessas encontrou dor que se comparasse com aquela, sentia todo seu corpo agonizando enquanto tudo que ele podia fazer era ranger os dentes e tentar manter sua mente focada em um jeito de sair dali.

-Pensei que você nos divertiria um pouco mais que aquele velho estupido que implorou ate o ultimo segundo pela vida da filha, mas vejo que esta tão sem graça quanto... Bem, vou deixar você pra depois, por hora estou mais interessado no Potter e no que vou poder fazer com a garota quando voltarmos. - Concluiu ele num tom sádico e Draco o fitava com uma carranca enjoada, mas repentinamente mesmo com a expressão de dor que tinha franziu o cenho e deixou um fraco sorriso escapar.

-Não foi esperto de sua parte dizer isso, deixou alguém bem irritado. - Respondeu o Malfoy indicando com a cabeça algo as suas costas.

Apoiado a porta com muito esforço para se manter em pé e com a respiração ofegante se encontrava Harry os encarando, mas diferente de antes seus olhos verdes que sempre pareciam brilhar de intensidade agora estava escuros como um mar revolto e tempestuoso, ele levantou a varinha apontando para as costas do lobisomem e um brilho intenso se formou na ponta num instante.

-Lumare exstinctio. - Rosnou o Potter e uma intensa e poderosa explosão deluz se formou tomando completamente o local.

Por alguns segundos tudo se tornou branco puro, ate aos poucos o brilho ir perdendo intensidade tornando possível enxergar de novo, Draco que havia fechados os olhos antes do clarão os abriu vagarosamente ainda surpreso e se deparou com Harry caído

de joelhos no chão apoiado com ambas mãos tentando se sustentar e controlar a respiração.

-Você... Esta... bem? - Perguntou entre cortado se forçando a encarar o loiro, as dores da maldição já tinham praticamente desaparecido apesar de ainda se sentir dolorido, se levantou indo ate o moreno e ajudando-o a fazer o mesmo.

-Melhor que você ao menos. - Retrucou provocativo, mas Harry sentia-se tão cansado que não tinha nem forças para revirar os olhos.

-Temos que ver o pai da Luna. - Murmurou depois de conseguir respirar mais calmamente e Draco o fitou como se fosse louco.

-Aquele desgraçado entregou você, deu de bandeja sua localização aos comensais e você ainda quer ir ver como ele esta? - Perguntou incrédulo e suspirou pesado ao receber um olhar repreendedor do moreno. - Me esqueci que você é o santo Potter, o mocinho que se importa com todos, desculpe. - Finalizou ele levando Harry ao andar inferior.

Draco ia descendo e apagando os pequenos focos de incêndios antes que se espalhasse pela casa inteira e não demorou ate que ambos vissem o corpo imóvel do Sr Lovegod caído do outro lado da cozinha, os olhos abertos sem brilho a não ser pelos rastros das lagrimas marcadas em seu rosto. o loiro permaneceu em silencio enquanto Harry observava aquilo e abaixava a cabeça rangendo os dentes e se afastando do loiro, a passos cambaleantes conseguiu chegar ao corpo do homem fechou os olhos do mesmo.

"Você é minha única esperança... você é o único que pode salva-la..." As palavras deles ressoando na mente vazia e silenciosa do moreno, ele não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse naqueles palavras que se repetiam como um eco dentro de si, as lembranças das conversas que tivera com a garota de cabelos loiros, o modo como ela o olhava profundamente em seus olhos, sem nenhum julgamento ou acusação, apenas com compreensão e aceitação que o fizera se abrir com a mesma como não fez com mais ninguém.

-Eles levaram Luna para algum lugar... - Disse Harry se levantando e se virando para o Malfoy que ergueu uma sobrancelha prestando atenção. - Nós dois iremos resgatar ela. - Afirmou o rapaz fazendo outro rir.

-Va com calma Potter, você é quem tem essa mania de ser o herói eu não, além do mais se ela estiver onde eu acredito que esteja nem em seus melhores sonhos conseguiriam entrar e sair de lá com ela vivos. - Respondeu o loiro balançando negativamente.

-Se estiver com medo tudo bem, não me importo de ir sozinho só me diga onde devo procurar. - Contra argumentou o moreno raivoso.

-O que você acha que vai fazer? Entrar numa mansão com certeza muito bem guardada onde vão estar vários comensais loucos para te matar e inclusive minha adorável tia a qual você já conhece, enfrentar todos eles além de sair com a Lovegood inteira e respirando, tudo isso sozinho? - Questionou sarcástico encarando os olhos verdes que permaneciam escuros e inabaláveis. - Que você era estupido e imprudentes já sabia, mas ainda não conhecia esse seu lado suicida. - Acrescentou bufando.

-Você me conhece o bastante para eu não precisar responder sua pergunta idiota, com ou sem sua ajuda eu vou, não precisa vir se não quiser, mas é a partir daqui que seguimos caminhos diferentes. - Disse ele deixando claro que não mudaria de opinião e Draco suspirou irritado socando a parede.

-E qual é o plano? Eu espero mesmo que você tenha ao menos um plano que não seja entrar lá pela porta da frente e num piscar de olhos tirar sua amiguinha do calabouço e desaparatar, então por favor me diga que você tem o maldito de um plano para que nós dois não sejamos mortos antes mesmo de fazer alguma coisa. - Falou Draco o fitando irritado e teve de se controlar para não socar o garoto ao ver o sorriso zombeteiro que o mesmo ostentava.

-Ah não se preocupe, eles não vão matar você, afinal você é aquele quem vai entregar o Menino que Sobreviveu a Voldmort e sim nós vamos entrar pela porta da frente. - Respondeu Harry com seriedade para completa confusão do loiro.

-Bem, é melhor irmos logo de qualquer jeito, me conte dos detalhes no caminho, você ainda esta fraco para aparatar. - Concluiu o loiro já se dirigindo a porta, mas olhando pra trás ao constatar que o moreno não o seguia. - O que foi? - Perguntou respirando fundo.

-Não podemos deixa-lo desse jeito... - Falou Harry em um sussurro.

-Já se esqueceu que foi esse cara que quase causou nossa morte? Que foi ele quem chamou aqueles desgraçados? - Questionou Draco passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, durante anos ele vira como Harry sempre era o certinho e perfeito Grifinorio sempre fazendo tudo pelos outros sem esperar nada em troca, mas isso para o loiro era a gota d'agua.

-Ele só fez tudo o que podia para recuperar a filha e não posso julga-lo por isso, afinal ela foi levada por minha causa, isso é mínimo que posso fazer por eles... Luna merece que seu pai seja enterrado e não apenas deixado para apodrecer em sua própria casa. - Cansado de contestar Draco levantou as mãos rendido e apenas se sentou em uma cadeira cruzando os braços em seguida com uma expressão vazia e indiferente na face.

-Faça como quiser Potter só não tome muito do nosso precioso tempo, se quiser mesmo salva-la sugiro que se apresse. - Finalizou ele. com a mesma voz fria distante habitual sem olhar para o moreno que arrastava o corpo do homem para o lado de fora em silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 - Resgate - Combinação Improvável.

-É melhor que seu plano de certo e que aquele elfo seja mesmo útil Potter, nossas cabeças estão em jogo. - Resmungou Draco pela milésima vez Fazendo o moreno bufar.

-Já terminou? Por que se não se deu conta estamos para entrar na caverna do dragão e é melhor você ser bem convincente ou o plano não vai nem chegar perto o suficiente para ter algum efeito. - Argumentou ele em resposta silenciando o Malfoy mal humorado que se limitou a suspirar contrariado, mas ainda sim assentiu. - Já estamos perto o bastante, esta na hora. - Completou se preparando para o que estava por vir e a carranca de Draco fora substituída por uma de divertimento. - Quando estiver pron... - Dizia Harry ate ser interrompido por um forte soco que o levou ao chão de imediato com a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do rosto próximo a boca e antes de mais alguma reação fora estuporado pelo Malfoy o arrastando por metros no chão ate se chocar com o enorme muro que cercava a propriedade dos Malfoys.

-Tenho de admitir que realmente gostei bastante dessa parte do plano. - Comentou o Malfoy com um sorriso zombeteiro e uma sobrancelha levantada em sinal de diversão. recebendo um sorriso desgostoso do outro que cuspiu um pouco de sangue limpando o canto da boca logo em seguida e com um movimento rápido fez com que o loiro fosse arremessado metro pra trás saindo rolando ate parar em um poça de agua e lama ficando imundo rapidamente.

-Acho que não posso discordar. - Retrucou Harry observando seus óculos com ambas lentes quebrados e suspirando em desaprovação, seu estado não era melhor do que o do Malfoy, com as roupas uma bagunça superada somente por seu cabelo completamente sujas de terras e folhas secas e um filete de sangue escorria do canto de sua boca onde seu olho já inchava fortemente avermelhado pelo soco do outro. - Agora que estamos apresentáveis, sabe o que fazer. - Encerrou ele se aproximando de um Malfoy com os olhos faiscantes lhe estendendo sua varinha, o loiro a tomou com brusquidão o encarando irritado, mas um meio sorriso cruzou seu rosto e pegando Harry de surpresa, lhe deu mais soco o derrubando novamente.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? - Ralhou o moreno massageando agora o outro lado do rosto que estava mais dolorido que o outro.

-Bons sonhos Potter, Estupore. - Disse Draco desacordando o moreno que caiu inconsciente. - Vamos acabar logo com isso. - Murmurou o loiro guardando a varinha de pluma de Fênix em seu bolso interno e com a sua fez o corpo de Harry levitar o seguindo enquanto se dirigia aos portões da propriedade.

Ainda faltava algumas poucas horas para o almoço, mas o céu estava nublado num tom acinzentado escuro fazendo com que quem o olhasse perdesse a noção de que horas eram, o silencio no ambiente era talç que facilmente poderia se ouvir um alfinete cair no chão, interrompido somente pelos ocasionais suspiro entediados ate o som de batidas na porta cortarem o silencio e sem demora a mesma fora aberta por um homem alto com vestes negras e capuz.

-Sra... - Dizia o mesmo, mas subitamente um jato de luz esverdeada o atingiu no peito fazendo o cair inerte no chão.

-Pensei ter deixado claro que não queria ser interrompida... por que insiste em mandar esses cachorros imprestáveis virem me incomodar? - Questionou a mulher sentada a uma bela mesa antiga de escritório, sem tirar os olhos do papeis que lia, mas um sorriso frio e cruel brincava em seus lábios.

O Malfoy adentrou o local dando um olhar indiferente ao corpo estendido no meio de seu escritório e passou pelo mesmo como se não fosse nada , a postura altiva e digna do atua patriarca dos Malfoys era evidente e a frieza em seus olhos azuis cinzentos era tamanha que parecia um reflexo dos olhos da bruxa que alargou o sorriso quase predatório estreitando os olhos em direção a ele, gesto que faria qualquer outro estremecer e recuar imediatamente, mas o mesmo sustentava o olhar frio e feroz dela com o seu próprio.

-Séra que o grande Lucius Malfoy ira me dizer o motivo de ter vindo interromper meus afazeres e tomar meu tempo ou terei que descobrir sozinha? - Perguntou quase como se fosse uma brincadeira, mas o brilho ameaçador no olhar dela deixava claro que ela esperava por uma boa resposta.

-Tenho algo para Mi Lord, na verdade Draco o tem. - Respondeu ele deixando um suave e quase imperceptível sorriso escapar ao ver a surpresa no olhar da mesma, mas assim como viera se fora no momento em que os olhos dela faiscaram furiosamente se levantando.

-Aquele maldito pestinha... Além de imprestável foi bem travesso, invadir e roubar meu cofre em Gringotes? Para o bem dele e do seu espero que seja algo muito bom mesmo Lucius. - Rosnou ela circulando a mesa e já passando por ele em direção a saída, seguiu pelo corredor e logo chegou as escadas, as descendo rapidamente, mas antes de sequer tocar o ultimo degrau parou estática por um instante olhando de um Draco completamente sujo e com alguns poucos machucados, nada mais que arranhões e para um Harry Potter em estado parecido, mas visivelmente pior que o do loiro e desacordado estirado no chão da enorme sala.

-Parece que não sou tão inútil assim, não? - Questionou o jovem Malfoy com sarcasmo na voz e um sorriso irônico no rosto, ainda um tanto incrédula a mesma meneou a cabeça com uma sobrancelha levantada e se aproximou olhando mais atentamente ao moreno no chão, ela reconhecia aqueles traços e a cicatriz na testa era o atestado final, não havia duvidas de que aquele garoto era de fato Harry Potter e ao constatar isso seu olhar se voltou para o loiro enquanto um sorriso entre malicioso e divertido começava a surgir em sua face.

-Andou ocupado eu vejo... Capturar Harry Potter sozinho quando o mesmo vem se escondendo e fugindo de nós por anos é um grande feito, o Lord das Trevas vai se agradar e muito disso. - Afirmou ela andando ao redor do garoto como se medisse da cabeça aos pés. - Meus parabéns Draco, devo admitir que fiquei surpresa e muito impressionada, ainda mais quando boatos sobre você ter se aliado a ele e ter o protegido de alguns de nós vinham se espalhando rapidamente ... - É bom saber que não havia veracidade nessa historia. - Concluiu ela dirigindo o olhar para uma das figuras na sala que Draco prontamente reconheceu como aquele a quem ele tinha desacordado na casa dos Potters, o mesmo ate tentou dizer algo, mas um flash de luz ver o atingindo silenciou qualquer protesto o fazendo cair imóvel também no local.

-Você e essa sua péssima mania de não saber lidar com as pessoas só estão dando mais trabalho aos meus empregados, já é o quinto só hoje que você matou por nada. - Resmungou Lucius se fazendo notado no ambiente e no instante seguinte o Malfoy mais novo estava sendo sufocado por apertado abraço de sua mãe.

-Eu sabia que meu filho não nos trairia, ele é mais do esperto o bastante para entender a situação e as consequência de um ato desses. - Afirmava ela já se afastando do filho e acariciando a face do mesmo afetuosamente, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios diminuiu levemente ao ver os olhos do garoto se desviarem dos seus por um instante para o chão e no momento seguinte se voltaram para ela, mas estavam diferentes, ela notara de imediato.

-Ao menos alguém que vê algum valor em mim. - Exclamou revirando os olhos forçando seu tom a permanecer normal e não demonstrar o que sentia no momento, narcisa o fitava procurando seus olhos, mas eles fugiam dela por alguma razão, ela já ia lhe perguntar o que havia de errado quando um baixo gemido chamou a atenção de todos que se voltaram para o moreno que lentamente despertava.

Harry vagarosamente abria os olhos olhando para o teto não o reconhecendo e ainda meio tonto olhou ao redor vendo a figura embaçada daqueles que o cercavam, mas um chamou sua atenção riso, ele se forçou a encarar a pessoa que lentamente ia tomando forma diante de seus olhos.

-Dormiu bem Potter? Teve bons sonhos? -Questionou ela se aproximando, no instante que a viu de fato prontamente tateou o bolso traseiro em busca de sua varinha.

-Procura por isto Potter? - Perguntou outra voz tão familiar quanto e mais uma vez se forço a virar a cabeça se deparando com Draco com um sorriso torto indicando a varinha que estava em suas mãos, com um leve riso ele a jogou para a tia que alargou ainda mais o sorriso maliciosamente. - Tomei a liberdade de guarda-la pra você, não queríamos que você a perdesse afinal de contas. - Continuou ele provocativo, Harry rangendo os dentes tentou se levantar e avançar em direção ao garoto, mas logo fora derrubado de novo.

-Crucio. - Bellatriz disse suavemente e a maldição da tortura recaia sobre o moreno que se contorcia para o prazer e satisfação da mesma que por um momento arregalou os olhos com algum pensamento quando novamente se voltou para Draco que estava rígido assistindo a cena.

-Alias querido, onde estão os amigos inseparáveis do nosso inesperado convidado? - Perguntou ela interessada.

-Não sei dos detalhes, mas parece que aquela sangue-ruim usou um pouco da inteligência que todos diziam ter e se deu conta de onde estava se enfiando seguindo o Potter e fugiu antes que as coisas complicassem para o lado dela e do pobretão Weasley. - Disse Draco maldosamente fitando o moreno ao sentir o olhar do mesmo em si e não pode evitar de se surpreender com a raiva que havia ali, mas o que o surpreendeu de fato era que aquilo o que quer que fosse, no olhar de Harry não parecia direcionado a ele, mas de algum modo ao assunto delicado que ele trouxera a tona.

-Não que isso nos importe de qualquer modo, mas eu sinto tanto por você estar aqui agonizando sozinho Harry, pode não acreditar, mas eu realmente sinto. - Ela dizia parando a frente dele e se abaixando para encarar os densos olhos verdes. - Já sei, para que você não se sinta tão mal por estar sozinho eu vou trazer uma de suas amiguinhas de Hogwarts, o que acha? - Perguntou ela sorrindo sadicamente com uma empolgação que fez Draco engolir em seco. - Tragam a garota, agora. - Ordenou ela ao ver que os dois últimos comensais da morte ainda estavam ali e sem mais protestos deixaram o ambiente enquanto ela ia ate o espaçoso e confortável sofá anulando a maldição no moreno permitindo-o respirar com mais calma por um instante.

-O que há de errado meu filho? - Perguntou num tom quase inaudível narcisa assim que o arrastou para um canto um tanto distante do pequeno show enquanto a Lestrange se divertia torturando o moreno, ela encarava os olhos do filho como se buscasse lê-lo e vencido ele suspirou.

-Não posso fazer mais parte disso... Dumbledore estava certo, eu não sou como eles, não sou um assassino frio e calculista e não posso ficar simplesmente parado de braços cruzados enquanto assistindo a coisas como essa. - Murmurou ele tomando a mão da mãe que arregalou os olhos e varreu o local rapidamente com um olhar assustado antes de se voltar para o filho com temor transbordando junto a algo que ele não soube distinguir.

-Meu filho... Draco, nós não temos escolha, você sabe o que significa traição... Mi Lord perdoara você dessa vez se entregar o Potter a ele, mas se tentar ajuda-lo, não importa o que façamos ele ira destrui-lo junto. - Dizia temerosa afagando o rosto do filho que segurou a mão da mesma dando um rápido olhar para Harry ainda no chão, mais uma vez entre gemidos pela maldição Cruciatos se contorcendo.

-Não posso deixa-lo morrer... Dumbledore... - Começava ele novamente sendo calado por ela que tampou sua boca.

-Não quero ouvir nada a respeito disso, esqueça essa ideia e faça o que tem de fazer, pela nossa família. - Respondeu ela endurecendo o olhar com autoridade digna de uma Malfoy, mas ele sorriu com descaso.

-Nossa família? Isso não existe a muito tempo, não desde que Lucius se vendeu e nos arrastou junto... Não entende? Harry é o único que pode destruir Voldmort, por isso ele esta tão desesperado em tentar mata-lo o mais depressa possível, Dumbledore sabia disso e fez tudo o que pode para garantir que ele estivesse seguro ate a hora que tivesse de enfrenta-lo, não pense que estou fazendo isso por gostar daquele idiota ou por que somos amiguinhos... - Ironizou ele agora afastando-a um pouco pelos ombros. - A razão por eu estar fazendo isso é por que não há mais ninguém que possa fazer o trabalho daquele estupido e o conhecendo como conheço sei que ele faria alguma borrada e se mataria antes mesmo de confrontar Voldmort, só estou com ele para garantir que ele sobreviva ate lá, nada mais, nada menos. - Esclareceu ele seriamente, no segundo seguinte as portas da sala foram abertas novamente e por ela passavam o par de comensais da morte cada um segurando um dos braços da garota de longos cabeços loiros, a pele parecia bem mais pálida do que ambos rapazes se lembravam e além das roupas em trapos as profundas olheiras entregavam que ela estava ali a um bom tempo.

Os olhos azuis que se encontravam opacos e perdido pousaram um momento sobre o garoto de inconfundíveis cabelos negros bagunçados com a familiar cicatriz na testa coberta de suor e os olhos verdes profundos tão intenso e focados na garota que pareceu tê-la despertado do transe que ela se encontrava, ela arregalou os olhos levemente fitando melhor o rapaz como se buscasse confirmar que ele estava ali e um fraco sorriso ameaçou surgir em seu rosto.

-Harry? - A voz dela não era mais alta que um sussurro, mas só de ouvi-la foi como se o peso dos céus fosse retirado das costas dele que forçou um sorriso de volta.

-Sou eu Luna. - Afirmou vendo os olhos dela brilharem mais, mas logo olharam ao redor e depois para o estado que ele estava e preocupação tomou as orbes azuis dela.

-Que lindo, o reencontro de dois bons amigos é algo emocionante, mas não se apressem ainda falta alguém muito importante chegar... - brincou ela friamente com aquele sorriso intimidador. - Faz as honras Draco? Acredito que deva ser você afinal o crédito pela captura do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu é toda sua. - Sugeriu encarando-o com uma sobrancelha levantada , o loiro deu um ultimo olhar para a mãe que suplicou com o olhar que ele reconsiderasse, mas desviou para o moreno em pé frente a Luna, ambos o encarando a espera de algum movimento.

-Vamos logo Draco, faça de uma vez, conserte logo a besteira que fez ao falhar e envergonhar nossa família. - Apressou Lucius Frio e autoritário duramente.

Em silencio ele levantou a manga do casaco revelando a marca negra e apontou sua varinha para a mesma, numa rápida troca de olhar imperceptível com o moreno, ambos assentiram minimamente, a ponta da varinha passou a brilhar, mas antes que tocasse a marca ele a apontou para seu pai.

-Expelliarmus. - No instante seguinte Lucius fora arremessado pra trás fortemente se chocando contra a parede caindo inconsciente.

Bellatrix ja se encontrava em pé pronta a conjurar a maldição da morte visando o Malfoy mais jovem, mas para sua surpresa sua varinha saiu voando de sua mão, ela se virou e viu Harry se dirigindo a porta praticamente arrastando a garota Lovegod consigo e Draco em seu encalço, o par de Comensais já se encontravam caídos no chão tão inconscientes quando o dono da mansão para irritação da mulher crescer ainda mais.

-Temos que nos apressar, não vai demorar para este lugar estar empesteado de comensais atrás de nós. - Gritou Draco tomando a dianteira guinda os outros dois.

Correram apressadamente pelos longos corredores intermináveis da enorme propriedade Malfoy e adentrando vários cômodos e seguindo para o mais distante que pudessem dali, ate chegarem no que parecia um porão e desceram rapidamente as escadas trancando a porta logo em seguida.

-Onde esta aquele maldito Elfo? Você não o mandou nos esperar aqui nos calabouços como eu falei? - Questionou Draco transtornado olhando ao redor, haviam algumas celas ali, a maioria vazias, mas um riso vindo de uma delas ganhou a atenção do trio.

-Acho que chegaram um tanto atrasados... o Elfo que estava aqui ate alguns minutos atrás já fora capturado e levado pelos comensais. - Diz o Duende se encostando as grades da cela e observando o trio.

-Grampo? - Questiona Harry surpreso. - O que houve? Por que esta aqui? - perguntava ainda confuso com a presença do duende que encarou Draco.

-Ao meu ver a Sr Lestrange não ficou feliz como fato de eu ter permitido a entrada não autorizada do seu companheiro no cofre dela, parece que ele roubou algo muito valioso de lá o que a deixou... um tanto, como posso dizer? transtornada. - Explicou ele sem tirar os olhos do loiro nem por um instante e aquilo já estava começando a incomoda-lo, Harry procurou algo rapidamente em seu casaco retirando o livro que Malfoy lhe dera outrora.

-Ela esta atrás disto? - perguntou hesitante, receava que não fosse exatamente aquilo.

-Posso dizer que esse não é o único artefato que ela procura. - Respondeu o Duende negando com a cabeça ainda encarando Draco e agora Harry fazia o mesmo, Luna olhava de um para o outro confusa, mas não se intrometeria.

-O que mais você pegou daquele cofre? - Questionou Harry lançando um olhar serio ao loiro.

-Primeiramente vamos pensar em como nos tirar daqui, depois no preocupamos com seja lá o que quer que eu tenha roubado do maldito cofre ok? - Contra pôs ele exaspero e ainda que contrariado Harry concordou.

Com um simples movimento da varinha o moreno destrancou a cela onde o Duende estava o libertando, o mesmo saiu se ajeitando dando um rápido olhar agradecido ao moreno, mas outra vez encarando Draco.

-Precisamos encontrar Dobby e um jeito de sair daqui. - Falou Harry bagunçando os cabelos em nervosismo.

-Sem tempo para heroísmo, a essa altura o Elfo já deve ter servido de brinquedo para Bellatrix e já esta morto. - Dizia Draco.

-Não podemos deixa-lo pra trás... - Se pronunciou Luna pela primeira vez. - Nós vamos atrás dele não vamos? - Perguntou ela se voltando para o moreno o encarando profundamente em seus olhos e um meio sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao encontrar a afirmativa.

-Dobby não nos deixaria aqui então nós também não vamos fazê-lo, iremos busca-lo e saímos todos. - Concluiu Harry mais uma vez tirando o Malfoy do serio.

-Eu não sei se você entendeu a gravidade da situação, mas eu vou lhe explicar de um jeito que ate um idiota estupido como você entenda... Bellatrix com certeza sabe que nós não saímos daqui da mansão ainda já que ela interceptou nosso meio mais rápido de fuga, a casa tem proteção anti-aparatação, ou seja nem se quiser poderemos aparatar enquanto estiver aqui dentro e você ainda quer ir atrás daquele Elfo? Nem você é idiota o bastante para não ter percebido que tudo isso não passou de uma armadilha, ela provavelmente já devia saber que veríamos assim que pôs as mãos nele, temos que ir embora agora. - Afirmou Draco segurando o moreno firmemente pelo braço, ambos se encararam furiosamente por alguns instantes, a tenção no ambiente havia se multiplicado em questões de segundos ate que com brusquidão Harry se soltou do outro.

-Eu não espero que entenda, mas Dobby é meu amigo e veio se arriscar voltando para cá nos ajudando por que eu pedi, ele não hesitou ou pensou duas vezes antes de concordar em me ajudar mesmo tendo todos os motivos para não fazê-lo... Então me deixe esclarecer um pouco as coisas pra você, ele esta em perigo por minha causa e eu não vou deixa-lo pra trás, fique a vontade para fazer o que quiser só não nos atrapalhe. - Rosnou o Potter empurrando o loiro para fora de seu caminho se dirigindo para a saída dali e já estava chegando a base da escada quando um som similar a um gemido lhe fez se virar com os olhos amplos em choque.

-Harry... - Gemeu aquela voz familiar vindo do fundo da ultima cela o recanto mais escuro do ambiente, apressado passou pelos outros três no recinto e murmurando um baixo Lumos, iluminou o interior da cela confirmando seus temores.

-Professor Lupin! - Exclamou ele rapidamente abrindo a mesma indo ate o homem caído no chão, este que estava preso por correntes brilhantes claramente de prata devido a pele gravemente queimado nos lugares em contato com o metal, o homem tinha um aparência cansada e fraca ainda mais pálido que Luna, as roupas com manchas de sangue e algumas feridas ainda abertas, mas mesmo naquele estado ele conseguiu sorrir para o menino.

-É bom saber... que esta bem... Harry... estávamos preocupados. - Disse em meio a crise de tosse que o atacou repentinamente, ele parou por um segundo para respirar fundo cerrando os dentes enquanto Harry rapidamente o libertava das correntes e se servia de apoio ajudando-o a levantar e sair da cela.

Os olhos do lobisomem correram rapidamente pelo ambiente reconhecendo logo as outras três figuras ali, Luna prontamente viera ajudar Harry com ele o sustentando com um pouco de esforço em seu ombro juntamente ao moreno.

-Você esta bem professor? - Questionou ela o analisando com os olhos intensos azuis avaliando minuciosamente cada centímetro dele preocupada, ele meneou a cabeça com um fraco sorriso.

-Certamente já estive melhor, mas não se preocupem tanto mais importante que isso, temos de dar um jeito de sairmos daqui depressa, estamos em desvantagem e se formos cercados não teremos escapatória. - Disse o homem se desvencilhando do apoio de ambos mais jovens e cambaleando um pouco antes de conseguir se firmar e seus olhos se voltarem para Draco. - Mas estou confuso com o que você esta fazendo aqui? - Questionou ele com uma seriedade e face com uma expressão endurecida.

-Longa história, depois explico por hora vamos sair daqui. - Interviu Harry notando o desconforto de loiro que tinha aberto a boca uma ou duas vezes para responder, mas nada sairá.

-Independente do caminho que tomarmos as chances de não encontrarmos nenhum inimigo são praticamente nulas e só nós dois estamos com nossas varinhas, precisamos pegar de volta as desses dois para termos mais chances, mas nos separar... - Pensava Draco em voz alta andando de um lado para o outro.

-Eu posso ir procura-las. - Se dispôs a garota de cabelos loiros. - De qualquer jeito eles estarão atrás principalmente de vocês então não deve ser tão difícil me esgueirar por ai sem ser percebida. - Completou ela, mas Harry já abria a boca para protestar quando Malfoy se adiantou.

-Elas com certeza estarão no escritório do meu pai na segunda gaveta da mesa dele, acha mesmo que consegue Di lua? - Perguntou Draco com um sorriso zombeteiro, mas seu olhar estava serio vendo-a assentir.

-Ela não vai sozinho é perigoso demais. - Exigiu o moreno ganhando pela primeira vez um olhar que pareceu irritado da menina.

-Como se ficar ao seu lado fosse melhor para ela, já viu seu histórico do que acontece constantemente com as pessoas que ficam ao seu lado? Inevitavelmente acabam mortas ou vão parar em um hospital ou na enfermaria em um caso grave, você é um para raio de perigo para as pessoas ao redor Potter e sabe disso afinal foi por isso que o Weasley e Granger te deixaram não? - Argumentou cruelmente o loiro com um sorriso toro brincando nos lábios ao ver o efeito imediato que tivera, aquilo fora mais que o bastante para silenciar o moreno que olhava para o chão sem conseguir uma resposta a altura.

Lupin estava a ponto de negar aquilo e dizer poucas e boas para o Malfoy, mas se calou ao ver a garota se aproximar de Harry que cerrava os punhos tremendo levemente, o poder do garoto podia ser sentido emanado em ondas de raiva e fúria contidas, mas o que realmente preocupava o lobisomem era o silencio dele. Luna carinhosamente segurou o rosto de Harry fazendo-o olhar para ela que sorria gentilmente.

-Não de ouvidos a ele Harry, nenhuma das coisas ruins que aconteceram com todo mundo é culpa sua, cada um de nós teve a escolha de ficar e lutar ou desistir e o resultado de agora são as consequências dessas escolhas independente de você Harry, cada um lutou pelo que acreditava e pelo que queria proteger então não faça o esforço deles parecer menos do que realmente foi . -Dizia ela com uma confiança no olhar que aos poucos foi acalmando o moreno que se limitou a assentir levemente. - E confie um pouco mais em mim, afinal foi você mesmo que me ensinou a me defender e eu aprendi muito bem. - Completou ela com um tom mais ameno soando quase divertida dando uma piscada para ele que não pode conter um pequeno sorriso respirando mais calmamente agora.

-Desculpe, não foi minha intenção fazer você pensar que eu não confie em suas habilidades... Eu só... - Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu com um beijo em seu rosto no lado direito.

-Só estava preocupado comigo e não seria você se não estivesse, sempre se preocupa mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo. - Disse ela já se afastando. - Mas não se preocupe comigo, eu não quero ser um peso pra você. - Acrescentou timidamente.

-O clima esta ótimo, mas não temos tempo para o momento casal, se quer mesmo fazer isso loirinha preste bem atenção, não vou estar por perto para explicar o caminho uma segunda vez já que eu e o Potter vamos ser as iscas e sairemos atraindo toda atenção para nós. - Falou Draco cheio de tudo aquilo. - Quanto a você Potter, sei bem que nunca fomos os melhores amigos, mas se quisermos sair daqui com vida é melhor trabalharmos juntos ou estaremos muito ferrados entendeu? - Perguntou ele ressebendo um asseno confirmativo do moreno.

Após uma rápida explicação do onde ficava o escritório o pequeno grupo saiu das masmorras, Luna, Lupin e Grampo seguindo em buscas do par de varinhas dos dois bruxos sendo cobertos pelo duende enquanto Harry e Draco se dirigiam de volta para a sala onde estiveram mais cedo. Estranhamente em todo o percurso não foram abordados ou se deparam nenhuma única vez em todo o percurso, sabiam que aquilo não era um bom sinal por isso eram ainda mais cautelosos.

Tudo estava no mais absoluto silencio enquanto eles seguiam com cuidado pelo corredor ate um estridente e agoniado grito feminino cortar o silencio abruptamente, Draco arregalou os olhos estremecendo de fúria, mais um grito ainda mais sofrido que o outro fora ouvido e perdendo a cabeça partiu em direção ao som correndo.

-Droga, o que esta fazendo Malfoy? - Perguntou Harry se pondo a acompanha-lo - Qual parte do "Temos de ser cuidadosos" você esqueceu idiota? - Tornou a perguntar mais uma vez sem receber resposta.

-Bombarda - Gritou o loiro assim que se aproximavam da porta a destruindo num piscar de olhos adentrando o local com a varinha apontada para a figura do homem mais velho de cabelos loiros e olhos tão frios quanto os do garoto no momento.

A cena que se passava ali fez Draco tremer rangendo os dentes, Narcisa suspensa no meio da sala, vários cortes por todo o corpo que sangravam manchando a roupa, mesmo aquela distancia ele podia ver o lábio inferior dela tremulo e a face tomada pela dor que sentia enquanto Bellatrix alargava o sorriso sentada no mesmo sofá de outrora girando um graveto entre os dedos com um cruel sorriso que se ampliou ao encarar o par de garotos. Harry imediatamente se colocou as costas do loiro ficando frente-a-frente com um Greyback que sorria tão ferozmente que suas presas podiam ser vistas, mas o lado direito de seu rosto estava com uma grave queimadura de no mínimo segundo grau parecendo recentemente cicatrizada, ao lado do mesmo haviam outros cinco comensais com as varinhas apontadas para ele.

-Imaginei que voltaria para buscar seu amiguinho. - Disse Bellatrix agora olhando para Harry e com um estalar de dedos Greyback riu quase como um rosnado se virando e pegando algo atrás de si e jogando o pequeno elfo coberto de machucados aos pés de garoto. - Então como estava de muito bom humor hoje decidi deixar que ele vivesse o bastante para que vocês pudessem se despedir ,mas como estavam demorando muito e as coisas estavam ficando tediosas tivemos que arrumar um meio de passar o tempo. - Completou agora olhando para Draco já se levantando.

-Solta ela. - Rosnou ele entre dentes com a mão que sustentava a varinha em riste na direção da Lestrange que negou com a cabeça.

-Sabe, meninos travessos devem ser punidos... Não foi sua melhor ideia ter trocado de lado e ainda mais ter roubado meu cofre, então vamos fazer o seguinte se me devolver o que eu quero então eu mato você rapidamente e não o faço assistir a lenta e dolorosa tortura de sua preciosa mãe... E não me olhe assim, foi você que causou isso a ela quando além de nos trair contou isso a ela, sua mãe veio me implorar para perdoa-lo, disse que você estava confuso e pediu para que eu não contasse o que tinha ocorrido aqui, mas isso fez dela uma traidora também. - Concluiu ela dando de ombros.

Um pesado e denso silencio tomou o local a tensão era palpável, os segundos pareciam horas, mas tudo se dissolveu num instante quando uma espécie de corrente de energia envolveu a cintura de Narcisa a puxando bruscamente para o moreno que a segurou habilmente com o braço livre já se virando para suas costas onde os comensais já estavam prontos para atacarem.

-Protego Maxima . -Exclamou ele levantando a barreira cobrindo as costas.

-Avada Kedavra. - Berrou Bellatrix furiosa.

-Confrigo. - Contra atacou Draco já mirando em seu pai agora que também tinha conjurado a maldição da morte a bloqueando com um escudo e logo disparando mais um ataque o desarmando. - Encarcerus. - Concluiu o prendendo com amarras magicas.

Assim a luta se seguiu com Harry conseguindo com muito esforço apenas se defender dos contínuos ataques dos comensais enquanto Draco lidava com Bellatrix também com dificuldades, entre ambos estavam os corpos de Narcisa e Dobby inconscientes.

-Se as coisas continuarem assim estaremos enrascados... Algum plano. - Questionou Harry bloqueando mais um feitiço que ricochetou derrubando outro comensal.

-Se ainda não percebeu, nós já estamos enrascados Potter... De um jeito de acordar o elfo, sem ele será praticamente impossível sairmos daqui. - Respondeu desviando de jato de luz arroxeado ofegante e já começando a suar.

Harry estava pensando em algo quando uma dor forte o atingiu fazendo o cari de joelhos com a mão esquerda sobre a cicatriz, aquilo era sufocante e o amuleto em seu pescoço parecia reagir aquela sensação ficando ainda mais frio, ele podia sentir aquela presença familiar se aproximando.

Greyback ja apontava a varinha para o moreno quando fora violentamente arremessado contra a janela por um feixe de luz azulado que o tirou dali enquanto os comensais também foram jogados contra a parede devido a força do impacto. Lupin e Luna descendo a escada rapidamente se postaram ao lado do garoto tentando falar com ele, mas ele já não os ouvia apenas olhou para perto da lareira onde um amontoado de nevoa negra se juntava tomando forma.

-Ele esta aqui. - Murmurou Harry estreitando os olhos.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 - Reparthus Vitales.

-Ele esta aqui. - Murmurou Harry estreitando os olhos.

-Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu... Em todos esses anos, não houve outro bruxo que me confrontou e sobreviveu tantas vezes para contar história, além de seu precioso pai e estima professor Dumbledore é claro... - Dizia ele calmamente andando tranquilamente olhando o local como se o avaliasse. - Mas qual a minha surpresa ao receber um chamado de uma das minhas mais fieis servas para comparecer a casa de Lucio e me deparar com a pedra que esteve em meu sapato por todo esse tempo? - Questionou num tom quase humorístico, mas os olhos do mesmo brilhavam perigosamente e a pressão no ambiente tinha mudado.

Lupin e Luna se colocaram ao redor do moreno numa tentativa frustrada de protege-lo, mas os olhos do ser sombrio que chegara recentemente brilharam ainda mais por um infimo instante e um sorriso frio de gelar a alma percorreu cada um ali.

-Estão atrapalhando nossa conversa... Saiam antes que eu os faça sair. -Sibilou ele estreitando os olhos perigosamente, Lupin já estava com a varinha a posta quando sentiu Harry segurar em seu braço e o afastar enquanto meio cambaleante tomava a frente do pequeno grupo ficando ao lado de Draco que também tinha uma expressão sombria encarando Bellatrix, os olhos frios e cinzentos correram pela sala momentaneamente se pousando no quinteto as costas deles e se demoraram mais na mulher caída ao lado do elfo, a respiração agora mais calma, mas ele podia ver os tremores da mesma e o resíduos das lagrimas que a minutos corriam livremente por seu rosto pálido e aquilo o fez travar o maxilar se voltando para as figuras a frente.

-Parece que é um habito meu sobreviver a você. - Respondeu Harry depois de se firmar encarando Voldmort que sorriu maliciosamente assentindo.

-De fato, um habito que terei de fazê-lo perder, já me causou problemas demais garoto e agora seus queridos pais e nem seu mentor estarão aqui para protegê-lo desta vez. - Provocou ele rindo perversamente. - Ou desta vez deixara que o lobisomem amigo de seu pai trilhe o mesmo caminho que seu padrinho? - Questionou alargando o sorriso ao ver o brilho furioso no olhos verdes fixos em si.

-Ninguém mais vai morrer por minha causa, isso é entre eu e você - Rosnou de volta apertando furiosamente o punho em volta da varinha e faíscas vermelhas já podiam ser vistas ao redor do objeto.

-O tempo de brincar já acabou, desta vez não permitirei que escape por entre meus dedos garoto. - Retrucou Voldmort sombriamente com uma expressão seria. - Avada Kedavra. - Gritou ele mirando o coração do garoto com a varinha disparando um feixe de luz verde.

-Expelliarmus. - Rebateu o moreno e mais uma vez um raio de luz avermelhada se cruzou violentamente com o verde, o som do impacto dos feitiços fora forte como um trovão e todos podiam sentir a enorme quantidade de energia magica ali.

Draco não perdera tempo e iniciou um duelo contra a comensal da morte que se divertia com o confronto, Lupin já recuperado do estado de choque também lidava com os restantes comensais ali, mas a cada poucos segundos seus olhos se voltavam para as costa de Harry. Segundos passaram a se arrastar lentamente e a cada um que se passava Voldmort ficava com uma expressão mais seria e ao mesmo tempo surpresa, diferente da ultima vez o raio avermelhado vindo da varinha de Fênix não recuava como no ultimo embate no cemitério, pelo contrario, desta vez media forças acirradamente contra a terrível maldição da morte.

Harry sentia cada um de seus músculos rígidos totalmente concentrado apenas na figura que via a sua frente, tudo ao redor parecia ter desaparecido e só havia eles naquele espaço, incontrolavelmente visões dolorosas das mais cruéis e terríveis torturas começaram a fluir por sua mente se misturando as próprias lembranças e aquilo estava começando a deixa-lo confuso e atordoado, respirando fundo se forçou a lembrar do treinamento com Snape e aos poucos foi filtrando sua mente, parando lentamente os gritos e então as vozes ate finalmente parecer voltar a realidade e a onda de choque da pequena explosão entre ambos feitiços o derrubar.

Repentinamente a casa passou a tremer, todas as peças de vidro ou cristais no ambiente explodiram em pedaços com o oscilar do poder bruto e obscuro emanado do Lorde das Trevas, seus olhos cintilavam com uma fúria nunca vista antes focados em Harry que se levantava arfando e limpado o suor da testa, o ar se tornou gélido e sufocante quase como se cortasse os pulmões com laminas frias de dentro para fora enquanto uma densa nevoa negra se desprendia do corpo de Voldmort que massageava sua mão direita que empunhava a varinha, a nevoa parecia viva e serpenteava pelo chão como verdadeiras serpentes sibilando envenenando o ar só com seus movimentos rápidos que em um instante haviam tomado todo o enorme cômodo.

-Expecto Patronum. - Exclamou Harry levantando sua varinha para cima quando as serpentes estavam perigosamente próximas e nevoa perolada familiar começou a dispersada rapidamente e para a surpresa do moreno, diferentemente do que ele se lembrava, seu patrono não se tornou um cervo, mas sim uma Fênix, a mesma batia suas asas imperiosamente e com um canto alto e quase ensurdecedor deu seu canto batendo as asas com força uma ultima vez explodindo num clarão branco varrendo completamente a escuridão do ambiente.

O esforço fez com que Harry caísse de joelhos se apoiando pelas mãos tremulas, mas sem soltar a varinha e levantar o olhar cansado para fitar Voldmort o fitando estupefado, naquele momento ele não pode dizer com certeza, mas num ínfimo momento por um breve e passageiro instante ele pode ver algo que lhe pareceu reconhecimento e temor nos olhos daquele que estava destinado a destruir como se pela primeira vez o mesmo se desse conta de quem realmente estava a sua frente, não o menino assustado do cemitério, mas o jovem que estava disposto a destrui-lo e que agora aparentava começar a despertar o poder para tal.

-Você não pode continuar a existir. - Murmurou Voldmort num tom grave e sombrio como se afirmasse a si mesmo.

-Harry temos que ir. - Interviu Lupin atraindo o olhar do moreno que se limitou a fitar com o canto dos olhos seu professor vendo-o segurando uma Luna aparentemente a beira de desmaiar junto com Narcisa que tinha despertado e olhava aflita a o duelo do filho e um Dobby ainda meio desorientado.

Com um forte impulso Draco fora derrubado rolando pelo chão com a mão no peito e uma expressão de agonia se forçando a manter os olhos abertos e observar a mulher que se aproximava com a varinha apontada para ele rindo do sofrimento do mesmo quando pega de surpresa teve mais uma vez sua varinha arrancada de sua mão e antes de poder se dar conta de quem lhe atacara fora arremessada com força contra uma estante ali da sala.

-Como você esta meu filho? - Perguntou Narcisa assim que chegou ate o filho o ajudando a levantar o mais rápido que pode naquela situação passando o braço do mesmo por seus ombros e o levando ainda hesitante ate onde Lupin estava com Luna o duende e Dobby, ele olhou para ela durante alguns instantes como se ponderasse algo, mas logo fez sinal para ela se aproximar com o garoto. Ate o devido momento nem Harry nem Voldmort tinha m se movido, apenas se encaravam em silencio.

-Eles podem ir, não tenho interesse nenhum neles, mas você já deve saber que não permitirei que sai tão facilmente daqui com vida. - Alertou o lorde das trevas com frieza.

-Dobby tire todos daqui, agora. - Disse simplesmente o garoto sem se voltar para eles.

-Desculpe Sr, mas Dobby não poder deixar Sr Harry Potter pra trás, Sr Harry Potter é muito importante para Dobby. - Protestou o elfo piamente, mas Harry o olhou por cima dos ombros implorando com os olhos.

-Avada Kedavra. - Gritou ainda mais furiosamente Voldmort quase como um rugido.

-Lumare Extinction. - Rebateu Harry, mas desta vez ele segurava a varinha com ambas mãos e um poderoso feixe de luz azul esbranquiçado se cruzou com o verde.

A tensão no ambiente ficou ainda maior do que da ultima vez, o piso frio se estilhaçava rapidamente enquanto centelhas de energia emanavam do segundo e ainda mais poderoso Priori Incantatem. Como no embate anterior ambos permaneciam medindo forças acirradamente, nenhum conseguia avançar muito sem que o outro revidasse com intensidade, o som que preenchia o ambiente era como se houvesse uma verdadeira tormenta de relâmpagos estourando ali constantemente, as descargas de poder magico destruíam tudo o que tocavam.

-A luz que anseia destruir as trevas e as Trevas que almejando devorar a luz, qual delas vencera?... - Falou Voldmort alto por sobre os sons estrondosos ali. - Foi a pergunta que fiz a seu pai quando ele uso esses feitiço contra mim pela ultima vez e acabou morto assim como sua mãe Potter, com você não será diferente. -Concluiu friamente e num piscar de olhos ele forçou ainda mais a varinha passando a usar as duas mãos também, o raio de energia esverdeada começou a vagarosamente fazer com que o azul recuasse cedendo a foça esmagadora do outro, um sorriso sádico tomou a face do mesmo que apreciava o momento e o crescente desespero no olhar vacilante do garoto. - Mas não se preocupe, logo depois de acabar com você vou atrás dos seus preciosos amigos para que possam se reencontrar no outro mundo. - Completou ele forçando ainda mais a maldição da morte que certamente fora a mais poderosa que ele usara.

Teimosamente o garoto persistia em resistir mesmo sendo pressionado cada vez mais rapidamente, sabia que logo não conseguiria mais suportar, mas sem saber o por que se pegou pensando nos momentos com Siruis e na sua morte, também lhe vieram as lembranças das fotos de seus pais nos momentos que mais pareciam felizes juntamente com o fato de terem sido mortos por aquele a sua frente. Não durou mais que instantes, mas Harry vira toda sua vida passar diante de seus olhos, todos os melhores momentos e também os piores que inevitavelmente estavam diretamente ligados aquele homem, subitamente sentiu como se algo se libertasse em seu interior e uma onda de adrenalina fosse liberada por seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica o despertando, um intenso calor o percorreu por inteiro chegando a seus braços e seguindo para as mãos sendo canalizado pela varinha em uma intensa explosão de energia, foi ao sentir o incrível poder magico entre ambos ressoando um com o outro que lhe ocorreu uma repentina ideia e ainda incerto resolveu arriscar, com um movimento rápido da mão esquerda soltou a varinha e agarrou o medalhão no pescoço o jogando no Priori Incantatem, a luz se intensificou e com a cicatriz ardendo ele pode ouvir um som estridente vindo do objeto que fora envolto por aquela mesma nevoa negra de antes, mas trincou num instante se despedaçando em varias direções com a forte explosão.

Tudo ocorrera rápido demais, só se lembrava de ter visto um intenso clarão e como se uma enorme quantidade de energia deixasse seu corpo de uma vez sendo liberada pelas mãos e no instante seguinte sentiu um forte puxão e uma tontura o abatendo, tudo girou por milésimos de segundos e subitamente estar caindo enjoado no chão empiorado e totalmente diferente de onde estava um segundo atrás.

Atordoado se forçou a olhar ao redor com a vista embaçada e com certa dificuldades reconheceu as figuras que ali estavam com ele, deixando um sorriso fraco escapar, a súbita onda de adrenalina havia deixado seu corpo tão rápido quanto viera e todo aquele poder desapareceu como se tivesse se apagado deixando apenas a exaustão pra trás.

-Todos estão bem? - Questionou Lupin com um tom preocupado recostando Luna sentada a parede. e olhando para Dobby e Grampo.

-Mãe... - Murmurava Malfouy fazendo com todos olhássemos para ele se assustando com a cena que decorria, Narcisa em seu colo com uma profunda perfuração no peito, bem no coração, onde sangrava muito e a mesma engasgava, Draco tinha as mãos cobertas com o sangue tentando estancar a ferida e olhava para a mesma quase em desespero, ao lado do corpo dela estava um punhal ali no chão, e por instante um vislumbre do mesmo punhal a estante da sala dos Malfoys lhe atingiu a mente de surpresa, depois disso não fora difícil imaginar quem fora que o fizera.

Lupin que agora avaliava a situação de Narcisa rapidamente pegou o punhal e o farejou por um momento empalidecendo ainda mais, uma sombra percorreu seus olhos quando ele deixou um suspiro pesado escapar.

-Envenenado... Mesmo que tratemos as feridas será impossível lidar com o veneno a tempo e se a levarmos ao hospital agora só estaremos a deixando vulnerável como um alvo. - Explicava ele pesarosamente. - Sinto muito Draco. - Murmurou num tom mais baixo colocando a mão no ombro do mesmo que se desvencilhou dele com brutalidade.

-Não preciso de sua pena lobisomem, afaste-se de mim. - Rosnou ele com repugnância que irritou o moreno, mas o mesmo apenas suspirou quando arregalou os olhos repentinamente e praticamente se arrastando conseguiu chegar ate os Malfoys e com tanta ou ate mais brutalidade empurrou o loiro que o encarou furioso com a varinha já apontada para o moreno.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? - Disse Draco entre dentes segurando tão firmemente a varinha que gotas de sangue já escapavam por entre seus dedos.

-Tentando salva-la idiota, não atrapalhe. - Gritou Harry em resposta e ignorando o número de olhares surpresos ao redor pegou abruptamente o punhal da mão de Lupin que surpreso não conseguiu reagir e antes que fizessem algo cortou o próprio pulso e já fazia o mesmo com o dela quando Remus e Draco o seguraram, mas ele os encarou com seriedade. -Confiem em mim, ao menos desta vez. - Ralhou ele e mesmo relutantes o soltaram, rapidamente ele também cortou o pulso da mulher que perdia a cor rapidamente e parecia cada segundo mais fraca.

Segurando com firmeza o ante braço dela fazendo com ela segurasse o seu também deixando ambas feridas expostas uma a outra, Harry fechou os olhos respirando fundo como se buscasse concentração.

-Reparthus Vitales - Sussurrou ele e mais uma vez sentiu aquele calor de mais cedo só que agora com muito menos intensidade, mas fluía do mesmo modo por todo seu corpo seguindo para seus braços e seguindo para narcisa, por ainda estar com os olhos fechados não viu quando as veias e artérias de seu braço brilharam fracamente num tom avermelhado pela densa quantidade de puro poder magico que fluía por seu corpo, mas devido a pouca iluminação do local o brilho podia ser visto facilmente mesmo sob a pele dele indo em direção a narcisa seguindo pelo braço da mesma e se espalhando rapidamente ate que para o espanto geral o sangue que outrora escorria livremente pela ferida começou a magicamente retornara e em poucos instantes a pequena perfuração se fechou em um fina e quase imperceptível cicatriz.

-Ele conseguiu... - Afirmou Lupin num tom baixo entre surpreso e confuso com o que via enquanto olhava para a cicatriz no peito da mulher para o pulso agora livre dela também cicatrizado, mas o som de algo se impactando com o chão o assustou fazendo-o se virar dando de cara com um Harry extremamente pálido e com a respiração fraca como se estive prestes a para a qualquer instante e diferente de narcisa o corte em seu pulso ainda sangrava. - Droga. - Praguejou ele se atrapalhando enquanto se apressava para socorrer o garoto.

-Como ele esta? - Perguntou Draco sua voz perdendo o tom frio e indiferente habitual e pela primeira vez parecia preocupado de fato com o outro.

-Febril, exausto e sobre carregado de estresse... Mas levando em conta tudo que ele passou hoje eu diria que esta bem ate demais, muito melhor que Lily quando usou esse feitiço em James eu diria, ela ficou desacordada por quase duas semanas... E pensar que ele consegue usar esse feitiço mesmo depois de ter confrontado Voldmort sozinho e executa-lo com maestria, ele certamente é nossa melhor chance nessa guerra e vai se tornar alguém grande um dia... Dia que acredito que não vá demorar a chegar. - Concluiu Remus com um sorriso cansado acomodando Harry o mais acomodado que pode naquela situação fazendo o deitar sob seu casaco numa tentativa de dar algum conforto a ele. - Mas deixando Harry um pouco de lado, acredito que tenhamos muito a conversar. - Emendou ele retomando o ar serio encarando o loiro que desviou o olhar, mas assentiu.


End file.
